


Tribometer

by fengirl88



Series: Tribology [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Genderplay, Happy Ending, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want to play?” Angel says, her dark eyes alight with mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribometer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Tribometer is defined in the Oxford Dictionary as "An instrument for estimating sliding friction."
> 
> Fill for the xmfc_bingo square "Raven fucking someone with a penis"; this one is for thimpressionist again, with thanks for all her help and encouragement

“So,” Angel says, two days later, when Raven was starting to hope she'd forgotten the whole thing, “what was all that with Emma?”

Raven's still in her blonde form after their morning expedition to the nearest desert town. She feels the blush rising from her collarbone, staining her skin.

“Oho,” Angel says with a grin. “So when she said we'd make a good team...”

“Shut up,” Raven says, squirming with embarrassment. 

She feels stupid, blushing like a teenager in front of Angel, who's no older than she is, but who looks at Raven as if she knows all about what happened with Emma, _and_ all about Raven's fantasies of revenge. It's the worst possible moment for Raven's mind to flash up that lurid image of the three of them: Emma on her knees sucking Angel's fake phallus, and Raven fucking Emma from behind.

“Have you done it with a girl before?” Angel asks. She sounds friendly, straightforwardly curious, which throws Raven for a loop.

Raven's not going to admit she hasn't done it with girls _or_ boys, that Emma's cock-teasing her is the closest she's come to having sex with anyone.

“Of course,” she says, trying to sound cool and blasé, like Emma, _don't think of Emma_. “Have you?”

It's not like Angel's going to be shocked, after working in that place Erik and Charles found her. She probably knows as much as Emma, if not more.

“Sure,” Angel says. “It's more fun than with guys, right?”

“Yeah,” Raven says, which is true enough as far as it goes. She's made out with guys, but it never felt like what happened when Emma touched her...

“Want to play?” Angel says, her dark eyes alight with mischief.

She takes Raven's hand in hers and strokes the palm with her forefinger, then strokes along the underside of each of Raven's fingers in turn. Her touch is soft, light but insistent; Raven feels breathless, unable to move.

Angel raises Raven's hand to her lips and touches the point of her tongue to the centre of Raven's palm, and Raven makes an undignified needy noise she's going to be seriously embarrassed about later. There's an ache starting between her legs, tugging heavy and sweet, and her skin feels tight all over. If this is what happens just from Angel's tongue against her hand – Raven nearly buckles at the knees, thinking about how that tongue would feel on her breasts, her belly, her thighs...

“ _Yes_ ,” she says fiercely. “I want to.”

“Good,” Angel says. “So do I.” She rubs her thumb over the inside of Raven's wrist, making her shiver. “Come on,” she says, and pulls Raven towards the stairs down to the bedrooms.

Raven follows as if she's sleepwalking; if this is a dream, she doesn't want to wake up.

“Your place or mine?” Angel asks with a grin.

She brushes her thumbs lightly over Raven's nipples, already hard from the coolness of the air at this level.

“Mine,” Raven says. She almost pushes Angel through the door and onto the bed, tumbling on top of her and kissing her, an awkward kiss that lands on the corner of her mouth.

Angel laughs and rolls her over, pinning her to the mattress. She kisses Raven full on the mouth, a kiss that makes her head swim. Angel’s lips are hot, and the soft yielding pressure is unlike anything Raven's ever experienced, a million miles from the clumsy kisses of the Westchester boys or that one too-short kiss Erik gave her. Angel's tongue teases at her lips, pushing Raven to open to her, and Raven moans, clutching at her shoulders – _oh_.

The texture of Angel's wings under her hands is marvellously strange and unexpected, and Angel's sharp indrawn breath as Raven strokes her there makes the ache between Raven's legs tug harder, sweeter.

“Wait,” Angel says, pulling away, and Raven almost cries out at the loss. “We'd better lock the door.”

She comes back to the bed and kneels between Raven's legs, unzips Raven's skirt and pulls it off. Raven pushes her hands up under Angel's halter top, feeling the heat of her skin, the swell of Angel’s breasts against her palms. She moves her hands lightly in circles, and Angel gasps and fumbles at Raven's blouse, unbuttoning and unclasping till Raven's naked to the waist. Angel pushes Raven's hands up above her head and straddles her, leaning down to kiss her again.

Raven can't resist the temptation: she concentrates on forming that strange appendage again, though the effort nearly makes her go cross-eyed. The look of astonishment on Angel's face is totally worth it, though.

“What do you know?” Angel says, and giggles delightedly. “Raven has a cock!”

They're both laughing at that, and then Angel sits back and rubs the heel of her hand over the bulge in Raven's knickers, making her cry out in pleasure and shock.

“Is that for me?” Angel says. She pulls Raven's knickers down and runs her thumb along Raven’s cock from base to tip, pressing just under the head. 

Raven grits her teeth and tries very hard not to go blue.

“Mm,” Angel says appreciatively. 

She moves up again to straddle Raven's cock, and rocks against her, twisting her hips. The fabric of Angel’s knickers is silky, slippery against Raven’s flesh, but there’s a dampness there too, the betraying sign of Angel’s excitement.

Raven braces herself against the mattress and thrusts up as Angel pushes down, both of them catching their breath. The friction sends sparks shooting along Raven's nerves and she can feel the tremor and tightening of her skin as her blue form threatens to break through again.

“Wait,” she says, and it's Angel's turn to protest. 

Raven breathes hard and tries to hold it together, but the blue is rippling across her upper body, she can't help it, it's so much stronger with someone else than by herself - 

Angel strokes the blue skin of her breasts, and she shivers; nobody's ever touched her there when she was like this.

“You feel amazing,” Angel says, her fingers tracing the contours of Raven's skin. “Can you – could you have a cock when you're like this?”

The edge of desire in her voice makes Raven feel faint with lust. “I can try,” she says shakily.

It takes three goes before she gets it right, but Angel's groan as she fondles her makes the blue cock swell and harden just as satisfactorily as the smooth fair-skinned one did.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Angel says.

Raven wants that too, so much she can hardly speak. “OK,” she croaks.

Angel takes Raven's hand and pushes it into her knickers, between her legs; she's shockingly hot there, and so wet that Raven has to bite her lip to keep from whimpering again. Raven traces the outline of those slick folds, stroking and pressing a little way inside, until Angel gasps and says “Stop, let me.”

She wriggles out of her underwear and positions herself so she's just touching the tip of Raven's cock, then sinks down slowly, hot and wet and slick and tight, till Raven's buried all the way inside her. Angel rocks against her, grinding down and pulling up – Raven nearly slips out, and has to grab onto Angel's hips to hold her in place.

“Oh,” Angel says, rubbing herself against the head of Raven's cock and then sinking down again, “Oh, oh fuck. Jesus.”

“Good?” Raven says, twisting her hips and pushing up.

“Fuck,” Angel says again. “Oh. Yes, like that. God.”

It's hot and sweaty and slippery and hard and nothing like the fantasy at all. Raven feels Angel's cunt fluttering and clenching around her, feels everything tightening and pushing and sharp and focused as she shudders into her own orgasm, her shouts and Angel's mingling together as Angel collapses on top of her.

“Emma was right,” Angel says, when she's stopped gasping. “We do make a good team.”

 _That's right, Emma_ , Raven thinks, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. _Better than you could possibly imagine._


End file.
